Bounties and Psychos
by Chosen2007
Summary: Mr. Trick has put a bounty on Buffy's head, Niki/Jessica Sanders comes to Sunnydale to see her sister Buffy. HeroesBuffy crossover. THis used to be Offers. Implied Physical abused and the background of the death of Jessica Sanders. This has been revisved
1. Chapter 1

_Bounties and psychos_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part One _

_"I will pay one million dollars for anything __who__ kills the slayer and capture__s__ Angelus." Mr. Trick said in a televised broadcast. Joyce watched and drank tea. She looked over to watch her daughter putting her new boots on. "Buffy, did you see someone's trying to kill you?" Joyce said and Buffy responded, "Hi, I'm Buffy Summers, I'm the vampire slayer." Buffy walked in __her boots and Joyce saw concern_

_She walked down the road as she did patrolling. She walked with her Angel, "you know my biggest concern is that we could say one million is a lot of money." Buffy said and she __stake__ an oncoming vampire. "I know it's just that you know money isn't going to solve the fact…" Angelus snapped another vampire's neck who was coming, "No one can__'t__ killed you or beat you." Angel said and Buffy responded, "I know I mean Money is motivation but…" Buffy beat up the next two and then dusted them, she continue, "__The__re not going to have their hearts in, I mean they don't have any but__.."__ "I recognize that but I think you should just stay with me for a little bit." Angel said and Buffy responded, "I'm wearing…" Buffy whisper into Angel's ear and they ran to their room quickly. _

_**"Mommy, what's wrong with **__**Jessica**__**? Why isn't she moving? Daddy, what did you do?" an eight-year old Buffy said and her father said, "Get in your room now!" Buffy then smiled, "Okay daddy, I will be a good girl for you." She walked in and her dad was there, "You are a bad girl." Buffy started crying, "No I'm a good girl!" Her daddy walked closer and….**_

_Buffy yelled then Angel held her. Buffy cried and Angel responded, "Was it that dream?" Buffy shook her head. _

_Next Morning:_

_Buffy walked in to her house, she called her mother and said she was staying at Angel's, Buffy got ready for school. Angel saw Joyce, "She had the dream again." Angel said with a snarl in his voice and as Joyce was about to responded the doorbell rang, Joyce opened it and __their__ was the oldest daughter, "Hi mom." Niki "Sanders" said and Buffy looked down from the staircase to see her sister while Angel was ducking out from the sun. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Bounties and Psychos**

**By**

**Chosen2007**

**Part 2**

**Nikki walked to Buffy; Buffy walked to her slowly and hugged Nikki. She hugged her really tight. "Hey Buffy" Nikki said and Buffy responded, "I had the dream again." Nikki shook her head and said, "We're talk later." Buffy shook her head and Angel walked to Nikki, "I'm Angel, her boyfriend." Angel introduce and shook his hand, Nikki looked at the sun and looked at Buffy, "You know he's a vampire." Nikki said and Buffy responded, "I know." Angel put the blanket on him and left with Buffy. **

**Nikki ****was ****with Micah ****who was ****sleeping which she put down before getting hugged by Buffy, she looked at her mother. "I see your mothering ****skills has****…" Nikki said and Joyce responded, "Why are you here, money?" "No, I want to see my ****sisters;**** I had to stay gone so dad didn't find any of us, me or Micah." Nikki said and Joyce responded, "Your father is ****in ****Los Angeles, he would want to see you, I'll call him." "Don't!" Nikki said and Joyce stopped in her tracks, she had her memories of who Niki could be at times. "You could stay in the guest room." Joyce said and Niki took Micah upstairs. **

**Library….**

**Giles and Willow also knew about what her father did, Giles has been very close to tracking her father down. "This couldn't come at a worst time, re-living all those memories and having a bounty on your head." Giles said and Buffy responded, "Not even the soft ****on ****your skin kind." "Is Niki really as…****" Willow said and Buffy responded, "When Jessica died, Niki**** always got us up, always got us to school and would**** find friends to drive us back. They were always ****be**** in fear of her, she were take care of me and Dawn. She would find money ****for**** anything.****She would get up in my mother and ****dad's**** face all the time." Buffy said and Willow asked, "What happened?" Buffy twitched a little. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Bounties and psychos_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Three_

_Twenty minutes later… _

_The library was empty and Giles was slipping his coffee, he muttered something about Americans and their libidos, __Angel was with Buffy. T__hree vampires came in with black hoods and caught Giles by surprise. Giles back off and called out Buffy. Buffy came down and she fought them off brilliantly, Angel came down and they dusted them within minutes. Then there were four women in back suits and they were demons, they cock their guns and they were ready. Niki came __in,__ saw this __and everyone ducked as they pulled the trigger several times__. Niki left, Jessica entered. Jessic__a, Buffy and Angel took them down__ quickly. _

_"That was fun." Jessica said in __Niki's__ body and Giles observed her. "You must be Buffy's sister." Giles introduced __them__ and Jessica shook his head, "You're like Merrick." Jessica said and Giles responded, "The other watcher." "Stay alive." Jessica said and looked at Buffy, "You still take care of yourself, good." Jessica said and Buffy responded, "I have a million dollar bounty on my head." "Do you know who?" Jessica asked and Angel responded, "It's a guy named Mr. Trick, he came into town and he's been after us, he also wants to pull my soul out." _

_Niki/Jessica both knew the score, when Merrick died, it was Niki/Jessica made sure that no police ever got near Buffy. She would watch her kid sister when she was training and __then there was the time in __the hospital…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bounties and Psychos_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Four_

_Hospital- Flashback_

_Buffy was in a corner and looked up to see the Ordeal walked in with a gun to his back, it was Niki. __Sh__e knocked him out and she looked at Niki, Niki kneeled to her, "Hey sis." Niki said and Buffy responded, "I was a good girl…." The slayer came out and said, "They were too many vampires there, what was I supposed to do? Fun is fun…." "And done is done….." Niki said with Jessica soul in there. The slayer smiled at Niki, "You have your Ride the Bullet, listen I need you and Buffy to get out of her__e__. You can't hurt humans, I could do that." Jessica said with a gri__n__. "There's a car outside, his name is D.L. and he will take you until we could figure out what to do." Jessica said and so the plan worked._

_Hotel Room- Flashback_

_Buffy was alert, "The drugs are making __me __really sleepy." Buffy said and Niki responded, "Okay, listen I want you to drink." Buffy drink bottle of waters and Buffy was alert. "Good Buffy." Niki said and Buffy responded, "You're not going to pat me on my head and scratch my ears." Niki laughed with Jessica shaking her head in the background. "I need __to __get out of these clothes." Buffy said and Niki had a bag with her. Buffy went into the bathroom, "She's not going to be any harm…." D.L asked __as he __walked in and Niki responded, "No. She's strong, it's real D.L, it's real what she fights, __I__'ve__ seen her." D.L hugged his girl, "You really looked out for your own." __Niki shook her head and Buffy came out. "Wow. You're a big guy." Buffy said and Niki introduce them. "My __sister actually picks__ a good man." Buffy said and Niki responded, "You know what? All those men were……okay they weren't and when they messed with you…" Buffy smiled. They all went to sleep and Niki watched her sister, Buffy opened her eyes and said, "Get some sleep." Niki shook her head __no __and then Buffy said, "Jessica, get some sleep." Niki paused and Buffy responded, "I know my sisters, both of you." Jessica lean over and said, "You're too smart." _


	5. Chapter 5

Bounties and Psychos

By

Chosen2007

Part Five

_Present_

_"So Trick has the bounty and this Xander has killed this Tara's mother, was she a good mother?" Niki said and Willow responded, "She was the best, I got attacked and she took care of me." "We need to find out the locations of any possible hunters who might attack Buffy or Angel." Giles said and Buffy had an idea. "I have a really bad idea." _

_Moments later…._

_Everyone was stunned. "What do you think?" Buffy asked and Angel responded, "It's risky." "I think __it's__ bloody brilliant." Giles said and Willow responded, "I could hide the essence that Angel's soul is gone and Jessica you would be perfect." "This could work." Buffy said and Jessica responded, "Now what does Xander like?" _


	6. Chapter 6

_Bounties and Psychos_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Six_

_The sisters were tending and playing with Micah as nightfall came down, they all walked him in. Dawn thought the time couldn't be better. "Guys, could I talk to you?" Dawn asked and they both talked to Dawn. Dawn told them about Ted and what her mother did. Dawn knew Jessica was out, __She__ said, "It wasn't Buffy's fault. She said if I told Buffy, she were called dad to take me." Jessica was very angry and hugged Dawn, so did Buffy. Joyce was out…._

_Giles house_

_Giles didn't like this one bit. "As the watcher, my responsibility is to guide you Buffy, I feel like I'm a parent to you and Dawn. I have an idea, it might be cruel but I need you to do this step by step." Giles said__, "I have kept in touch with the kids who Ethan took, there might be plan we could do, let's get through this first." Giles then made another call to __Cordy__ and Faith, Giles told them what happened. "G-man, what could we do?" Faith asked and __Cordy__ added, __" That's__ really messed up." __"Graduation day."__ Giles said and Faith responded, "I'm in." Cordiela agreed and still sore from Faith training her and as Faith with __Cordy__ walked out. "I think maybe we should get Tara in this." Faith said and __Cordy__ responded, "Wow, I'm one step ahead of the slayer." They walked off. _


	7. Chapter 7

Bounties and Psychos

By

Chosen2007

Part Seven

Jessica put the memory into Nikki that she was playing with Micah; Jessica made the initial contact with Xander. Jessica made sure she had on the lowest cut outfit to make Xander distracted. Willow slipped in as Xander was outside and hacked in to his computer, she found out the contacts. Willow gave her the cue and Jessica gave him a long kiss goodnight. Faith and Cordeila were ready for the next stage, they went to the club where the bulk of them were hanging out, it was a girls bar. Cordeila was in something, short, leather and slutty, Faith would pretend to be the girlfriend. Buffy and Angel got the next call; Buffy to past the time decided to see how much make out time she could see get with Angel.

Cordelia was the distraction, she send them outside and Faith knocked them off. They caught on, Cordelia screamed. Faith and Cordy took care of them with an assist from Giles. Jessica was driving, Willow heard someone that sounded like Tara's mother telling her to stopped, Willow screamed stop.

"Keep going straight for two miles, guns are in the black, I have to go." Willow said and she said words in Latin then disappeared. Jessica just kept going. Angel pulled his pants up and Buffy got up. They drove down and the vampires came out, it was two against a lot. Jessica drove in, she crashed the car into the mansion as she jumped out and start shooting away with very loaded holy bullets. They went in and was clearing it out, there was the million. Mr. Trick stood in front of it with nine hooded ninjas.

However, they were no match for Buffy, Angel and Jessica, they got the money bruised Trick and left. They went back to the summer's house. Jessica got a cut and the rest they donated the rest.

Willow ran to the spot where Xander was that Jessica left her in. There was Tara with a bloody knife right next to her and no body.

"So you got the money from your own bounty." Niki said still trying to understand and Buffy just shook her head. "I've got to say Cordelia definitely feeling the tingling right now." Faith said and Cordy responded, "No chance Faith, no chance." "Sis, what would you and Angel were doing to past the time?" Niki asked and Buffy looked at Angel, they shook their head, Willow barge in. "Tara might have killed Xander!" Willow yelled.

Xander was on a slab, he woke up and as he looked around, he was in a glass room. He looked straight and there was Joyce Summers.

"Hello Xander." Joyce said and as he looked up, he saw dozen and dozens of glass jails, "Welcome to the Company." Joyce said


End file.
